Cyrus Shinigami
Character's name ''' Cyrus Shinigami '''Clan's Name Shinigami Nickname Imvu name XxWolfxXSwordSaints Age 21 Birthday June 4--- Gender Male''' ' '''Weight' 195 Ibs Height 6'3" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' He was one of the most intelligent individuals among his classmates, although no one saw his potential until he turned 18. He is an expert at biochemistry doing experiments on living and nonliving subjects. '''Occupation Shinobi (Second member of the Akatsuki) S-Rank Allies. Akatsuki Enemies. Enemy of Konoha First Nature. Lightning Second Nature. Fire Third Nature. Yin Release Fourth Release Yang Release Personality and Behavior Cyrus is a conservative person, he doesn't like to talk much. Matter of fact, if you try uphold a conversation with him he will answer you with a few words trying to find the quickest way to get out of the conversation unless it pertains to his science experiments. Another thing, he is big on punctuality, in his own words, "A shinobi that is not early, will be to late on the battle field." He hates to keep people waiting and hates waiting for someone. You will mostly find him reading/researching, or staring off into the scenery, observing mostly, and just to keep his mind at ease while he conjures up his next experiment. He was very passionate about striving to be in the Anbu cooperation every since he was a small child. He looked up to them, unfortunately he wasn't recruited yet and showed hatred towards the leaf village for overlooking him all these years. He believed the Leaf Village was too arrogant and didn't want to be apart of anything outside of their favor. Even being said he believes that everyone, no matter who you are, should strive to be the perfect shinobi no matter how imperfect you are. ("To improve is to change; to be perfect is to change often.~Winston Churchill.) Nindo "Oh really?" "Let's experiment, shall we?" Scars/Tattoo's ''' Written in bold letters across his chest are the words ''Loyalty''. There are no Scars known currently. '''Summoning Manda Weapons/Items S-Rank/Sannin Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Starting points: 22.5 (Maximum of 4 per stat.) Maximum points 25 Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy: * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique Skills: * Cliff Climbing Practice * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Killing Intent * Leaf Concentration Practice * Manji Formation * Silent Killing * Tree Climbing Practice * Water Surface Walking Practice * Eight Gates Acquired: * S-Rank:☀Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation * S-Rank:☀Living Corpse Reincarnation * A-Rank:☀Cyrus's Juinjutsu * A-Rank:☀Lightning Shadow Clone Technique * A-Rank:☀Mystical Palm Technique * B-Rank:☀Binjutsu_Trap * B-Rank:☀Fangs of Lightning * B:Rank:☀Vanishing Facial Copy Technique * C-Rank:☀Fire Release Great Fireball Technique * D-rank:☀Body Flicker Technique * D-rank:☀Temporary Paralysis Technique * Supplementary:☀Four Symbols Seal * Supplementary:☀Cursed Seal of Heaven * Supplementary:☀Healing Power * Supplementary:☀Hiding in Surface Technique * Supplementary:☀Orochimaru Style Body Replacement Technique * Supplementary:☀Cursed Seal of Earth Biography Cyrus Shinigami was born in a small, discreet village outside of Konohagakure made up of a population of 115 villagers. His parents, part of the ANBU, both were sent on an SS rank mission issued by the 6th Hokage and never made it back home, even the 6th Hokage, Old Man Tsuchi, couldn't locate them when he tried to. After a few months of searching for his parents the Hokage classified them as Missing-Nin, and sent out a team of Hunting-Nin who has yet to find the misssing ANBU parents of Cyrus Shinigami. The Hokage had to classify them as Missing-Nin because they were apart of the ANBU and if foe got to them gaining some valuable information on the village then they would be in a dire situation. The search is still ongoing today. When this event happened Cyrus was only 5 year old showing signs of remarkable intelligence and he always seemed to be fascinated with the men & women in mask known as the ANBU. Ever since then he always admired them and sought to be apart of them but the Hokage has not recruited him yet, or if he even has noticed him. His uncle lived in the Konohagakure village where he took in Cyrus until he was old enough to move out. Meanwhile Cyrus had developed a thing for biochemistry and his uncle built him is own lab where he started to do dissections on animals and dead bodies mixing some of them together to see the outcome, once he mastered this he foresaw his own ambitions and goals. Even his uncle did not go into his lab or was even remotely curious about it since Cyrus was always in secrecy about it, he took his creations personally and would not allow anyone into the lab. All throughout growing up Cyrus was shunned for how different he looked from the other kids. He had light brown skin while they all had pale skin. He never was ashamed of his color he should wished that everyone else would accept him for who he was. Although, all through his child hood you would always see little Cyrus being physically active, he would be doing push ups randomly, and running laps around the village right before dawn, and right before night time. When it was time for the academy he was bit bigger than all the other kids and a lot stronger not needing to use his chakra to be so. He loved the adrenaline rush when you physically putting your body over it's limit further increasing his stamina. Which is why every time someone asked him why was he putting his body through hell he would say, "I don't get tired." Although his muscle mass he has gotten from this training slows him down slightly, but he has proven that this is all a small thing he is worried about if he gets in a battle. Also, while he was growing up he gained a few comrades who wouldn't shun him like the others did. He believed he didn't need speed if he was intelligent enough and could outlast his opponent in a 'who can last longer' contest any day. In the academy days he met Senso Namikaze, who was mistreated also by the villagers. He really couldn't phantom why the other kids would do this to them in particular. At the time Senso was 13 and Cyrus was 16, Cryus was still not yet chunnin because he simply did not trust anyone and it was hard for the teachers to try to bring him out of his shell and show his true potential. At the age of 17 Cyrus finally became a chunin, thanks to Senso helping him slowly start to come out of his shell. During the chunin exams his opponent was a victim of Cyrus's intense physical training, at first it seemed like his opponent was gaining an advantage of Cyrus then after trying to land repeated attacks on the man his opponent began to be tired and drained allowing Cyrus to go in for the kill. This is when the Hokage and everyone else finally saw his real potential, his use of intelligence and signs of relentless potential brought whispers among the village. After he was announced Jonin at the age of 18 while senso was Jonin at the age of 15 they both developed a humorous bond where they would say they were rivals, but in reality they were great friends. Anything deal with speed Senso would beat Cyrus in a heartbeat, but anything dealing with strength Cyrus always had the upper hand. This is how they always trained together working on defenses for both each other weaknesses, Senso would use his speed and Cyrus would his strength letting them both start to learn ways how to counter strength and speed. Senso is one of the very few Cyrus is willing to protect if the village was every under attack, and it will always remain that way no matter which way Senso pathway will take him. Suki Uchiha also was another person Cyrus didn't get shunned by although they don't talk much to each other just having a mutual understanding. When Cyrus began doing experiments he was fascinated by the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan he always wanted to experiment with both but to no avail as found anyone willing to participate in them. Until this day he is still in the process of conducting experiments trying to better the defense of the village by creating a Shinobi who has a diverse amount of jutsu derived from different clans and nature. His goal is to create the ultimate Hybrid shinobi, and he would do anything to obtain this. When Cyrus was 19 years old the Hokage assigned him, Senso Namikaze,and Suki Uchiha to an S rank mission. He could recall the events like it was yesterday~August 28, 1388. It was during the hot summer month with the sun blazing in the skies making a heat wave simmer through the air when an ANBU soldier came during one of Cyrus's and Senso's training session telling them the Hokage has requested them to his office immediately. The two were already exhausted, so when they arrived they weren't expecting anything major. Suki Uchiha was already in the office when the Hokage told them to come forth to his desk. Cyrus knew something was up immediately when three ANBU members were waiting outside of the door to make sure no one entered during this session. The Hokage explained to them that they were going on a Top secret S rank mission that will be kept behind closed doors. He wanted them to go gather information of the where about of the first tailed best, Shukaku. The Hokage chosed them three for a reason and he wanted only them to know of who the jinchukuri would be of they managed to trap the tailed beast. For the first four months they couldn't find a trace, so they used their time productively training among one another to improve on abilities and go over plans if a problem arose. After the fifth and sixth month they started to get clues, not only that but was informed someone was tracking them. After running in circles basically after the 8 month they finally encountered their trackers, who were after the one tailed beast as well. During this battle is where Cyrus finally obtained his S rank ability known as Kirin thanks to the training between him and Senso, meanwhile Senso had obtained his S rank ability as well Flying Thunder God. Now Cyrus was developing techniques with speed so when he went against someone with much higher speed than himself like Senso he would be able to keep up, and if Senso went against someone with strength like Cyrus he would be able to quickly escape. The battle between the Shinobi was gruesome and lasted hours of continuous fighting. After the three successful defeated the shinobi that was after they were able to obtain their intel on the whereabouts of the one tailed. Their mission was a success due to the only thing they was required was to gather intel about the location of the one tailed beast so Konohagakure can withhold a tailed beast and use that jinchuriki as the hidden defense of the village. Their S rank abilities became known when they fought against his two powerful enemies from the uchiha and uzumaki clan. This battle was spread through the globe making Senso, Cyrus, and Suki being placed in the Bingo book. After Cyrus returned and later being appointed to be the leader of a squad he vowed to himself he would push his students beyond their limits each day to prepare them for the tough competition ahead, and enemies that are lurking outside of Konohagakure waiting for the right moment to eliminate the Konohagakure shinobi. After all this village was a power house producing the most skilled shinobi it was only natural that they are going to be targeted. Even so the question is can everyone stay humble? Role play Reference List * Ceremony * Bingo Book * Rescuing my Captain C-Rank (4 points) * The Dawn of A New Era * Team 9 Training Session 1-Walking On Water Technique Approved by: SukiiChan Category:Biography Category:Templates